07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Relikt
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! and for the manga chapter, see Kapitel 42. Relikt is one of the Seven Ghosts in the 07 Ghost series. He is the bequeathing spirit and can look into a person's past to find out what happened to them, or what they have done, in the past. There is a statue of Relikt in one of the seven Ghost towers in the Barsburg Church. It is currently unknown what people pray to the statue for, but considering Relikt's ability, they may pray for Relikt to shed light on or clarify something that happened in the past. Etymology The German word 'Relikt' translates to 'relic'. Relic in Latin translates to something that remains or something that is left behind, which is a clear description of Relikt's Ghost ability. Form Relikt's true appearance is in the form of a hooded skeleton, (like the grim reaper) wielding a large scythe. His appearance is the same as Verloren's since the Ghosts are made up of Verloren's fragments. Human Due to the fact that only blood descendants of the God House of Relikt can be reincarnated as Relikt, those acting as Relikt tend to resemble each other. Those from Relikt's bloodline tend to be tall with a slim build. Like many other nobles in the series, they have fair skin and fine, light-colored (usually blonde) hair. Their eye colour is usually light. They also tend to have long bottom eye-lashes (though Lance did not) and tend to wear earrings (though Raggs War Relikt did not). Their faces can be considered seductive and look like a fox (especially when they smile). Symbol Relikt's Ghost symbol is green and appears to be a tilting-spear, as it has the signature diamond blade and large but. It also appears to be some sort of scythe too, with a curved blade extending from the right side and twisting clockwise to reach the left side. Persons who have acted as Relikt *Raggs War Relikt *Lance *Many unnamed previous vessels Personality Reincarnations of Relikt tend to be either dramatic (Lance) or composed (Raggs War Relikt). Abilities and attributes The Seven Ghosts all possess the ability to erase or otherwise alter a person's memories.Shown when Castor/Fest planned to erase Teito's memories, and asked Frau/Zehel why he (Frau/Zehel) had not done so. Like the other Ghosts, Relikt can make his true forms temporarily leave his human, host body. Also, it is possible that the Ghosts can recover faster from injuries than ordinary humans. Since the host body is dead; their hearts do not beat and their bodies do not give off heat, it is probable that all of them have a much greater tolerance of extremely low temperatures than ordinary humans. Specific abilities The Ghost Relikt has the ability to look into a persons memories and see the events that took place in their past. Once Relikt goes back to look at the past, the time will pass by at the same rate as the present. Hence, if he stays in the past for one week, he will also be losing one week in the present. This is the limitation of his powers. History The creation of the Ghosts The Seven Ghosts are amongst the earliest 'gods' created by the Chief of heaven and their existence dates back roughly 1000 years. At the time of their creation, humanity was already present. The legend of the ghosts tells that Verloren (the God of Death) was in love with the Chief of Heaven's daughter, Eve, but after her skeleton was found and her soul devoured, the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of killing her. As Eve's soul being devoured automatically forced it to be sent to earth and reincarnated, Verloren escaped the heavens and fled to earth to find her reincarnation. Verloren began looking into the hearts of humans in order to find the soul that originally belonged to Eve. However as he looked, that person's heart was instantly tainted by his presence, and slowly slipped into despair. This meant those souls could not enter Heaven in this life because they were no longer pure, and they would be forced to reincarnate again once they died. When the Chief of Heaven noticed the consequences Verloren's actions had on those souls he looked into, he fashioned seven heavenly lights out of Verloren's fragments, each with one of Verloren's powers, and sent them to execute him. Schedel's Crusade The Ghosts' mission was to take Verloren's body to The Land of Seele- where it would be judged and destroyed, and after they had fulfilled this mission their souls would be able to return to heaven. The ghosts drove Verloren to Seele, but even with their combined strength, they weren't strong enough to destroy him. Faced with this, they instead used the powers of the two angel eyes (Mikhail and Raphael) to tear Verloren's soul from his body, in the hope that they never join again so he could never be at his full power. They sealed his physical body in Pandora's Box on earth, and used the Eye of Mikhail to make sure it could not escape from its prison. They sealed his soul using the Eye of Raphael, putting his soul in a human- and forcing it to undergo a process of constant reincarnation whenever the human body died- regardless of how the person had lived their life- so it could never enter Heaven again. The threat of Verloren had been eliminated, but since the Ghosts were unable to judge Verloren, they could not return to heaven; instead staying in the mortal world to serve as guardians. Relikt went on to become the progenitor of the Oak bloodline. After sealing Verloren Now on earth, each Ghost assumed human form and went on to live human lives; they married humans, had human children and died as humans. The Seven Ghosts and their human families went on to form the Seven Houses of God, and the Ghosts' powers were passed on to their children, and further generations. The current ghosts are the descendants of the original seven. During the Raggs War and return of Verloren Around 990 years after Verloren had been sealed, the Eye of Raphael malfunctioned- resulting in Verloren's soul awakening (the human who was currently holding Verloren's soul regained all of Verloren's memories) and continued with Verloren's crusade against the Chief of Heaven. The descendants of the ghosts that first fought Verloren were again forced to re-group and fight. Currently, very little is known about the Ghosts' roles in the Raggs War. A member of the Raggs family (the God house of Vertrag) and person acting as the Ghost Vertrag, Fea Kreuz, was accused of stealing and escaping with Pandora's Box, and it was this theft that sparked the Raggs War. Pandora's Box had been moved into a human- meaning Verloren's body was at a risk of escaping- so four Ghosts (Relikt among them) protected and guided Vertrag through the Seven God Houses in order to receive the cursed tickets and travel to the Land of Seele to destroy Verloren's body. This, coupled with the fact Verloren's soul had awakened, caused Ea and Landkarte to separate from the others and go undercover into the military. However, the Ghosts were not successful in their mission, and it resulted in the death of one Ghost, Vertrag, who's reincarnation was killed by Ayanami and devoured by Verloren. The remaining six, however, escaped with their lives.Ayanami has not been seen with any of the remaining 6 Ghosts' powers after the Raggs War- showing Verloren has not devoured any of them. Modern history In manga chapter 78, Relikt was devoured by the reincarnation of Verloren. Trivia * The English word 'lance' (the name of the former Relikt) has the same meaning as the word 'spear' (the weapon of which Relikt's symbol most resembles). * It is presumed that the statue of Relikt collapsed, like the statue of Vertrag, when Relikt was devoured. However, it may have since rebuilt itself, as Relikt has been revived as of the final manga chapter. * Relikt is the second Ghost to be devoured. * Out of the four Ghosts for whom more than one reincarnation has been shown (Zehel, Fest, Profe and Relikt), Relikt seems to be the only Ghost whose vessels' personalities vary. Lance had a dramatic personality, but the Raggs War Relikt was a calm person. On the other hand, Guido's, Raggs War Fest's and Raggs War Profe's personalities were shown to be similar to Frau's, Castor's and Labrador's respectively. References Category:Ghost Category:Reapers Category:Articles containing spoilers